


Restricting Notions

by ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Fox spirit!Stiles, Horse cock, Kinda, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, PWP without Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, centaur!Derek, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from Kinkyfics: "(feel free to ignore this until you're taking prompts again or post it for someone else to fill, I dont mind) if you wrote me some centaur!derek fucking human/magic/emissary/whatever!stiles I would love you forever"</p><p>So here's majestic, arrogant centaur Derek fucking the living daylights out of tiny fox spirit Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricting Notions

 

Modesty is a human conception and something Derek had never given much weight in his life. They spent such time and effort and wasted conflict on the state of their body and how others perceived it. He himself had frequently carried on conversation as he idly pissed into the dirt below him, not missing a syllable. Out and away from the large cities, where the foliage took over and the animals outnumbered the men, those restricting notions mattered little.

Humans called the creatures of the forest—the centaurs and satyr, dryads and nereids—shameless as though that were an insult, as though they should find it castigating. Derek paid those comments little mind, honestly only ever thinking of them in passing until the day an auburn little foxling came into his life. The slender, clever little demon had pale skin and dark freckles and fiery fur that cottoned a sumptuous little tail-hole and blushing cock.

He wriggled and danced as he played in the gnarly underbrush of the forest and the tall, swaying grasses when he broke the tree line and ventured out into the plain;, and all Derek could think was how sweet that little body would feel caged behind his hind legs, squirming as it tried in vain to contain the considerable girth of his cock. The image in his head was enough to make his skin sweat, his tail swatting at his itching flank, and his dick bobbing as it started to unfurl from his prepuce. It wouldn’t have mattered if he were alone, but standing at the side of a watering hole with his kin, they all took notice and were quick to poke fun, telling him how he’d split the little spirit wide, trample those fragile paws—didn’t he want someone more substantial, someone he could mount and touch without having to lay out on the ground?

The foxling was a little thing, but that, to him, seemed half the appeal. He was lithe and spritely and Derek shuddered at the thought of having that delicate body clambering all over him, rubbing that tiny pink cock against his hide, holding fast to his shoulders as he suckled the entire length along his tongue. Embarrassed and filled with a righteous sort of anger he snorted and trotted off in the direction of the creature, who had caught a butterfly and was rolling on his back in the grasses, stomach bared and thighs spread.

He nickered and clomped at the ground as he pulled up to the side of the foxling, nostrils flaring as the devilish thing smiled up at him and batted his lashes before raising a leg and leaning over to lick and groom at the wild bush of hair in his crotch. It was enough to get Derek’s dick so long as to flop and swing wide. He turned in slow, easy circles, twitching his tail aside to show the big, black sucker of his anus, his leathery, low hanging balls, and the weight of his cock— not hard enough yet to lift itself firm against his ribs. It was a dance he’d done several times over and one that had always earned him the breeding he wanted.

The little fox watched the display with mild curiosity before chuffing and returning to his ministrations—swiping long, gumming licks to the thick beard fluffing around his hole. Derek had never been so casually dismissed before—he was a percheron, a highly coveted breed from a distinguished family. Any animal would be so lucky as to have him, and yet this simple, little red fox seemed to think he could get better. He trotted circles around the critter, as tight as his long body could manage, and clopped as near his body as he dared, riling the spirit up and making him bristle, making his hair stand on end, his teeth being bared.

Derek puffed up his chest at having his undivided attention and reached a hand behind him to pet at the glistening brown sheen of his coat. Antsy and eager, he danced in place. “Do you not find me stimulating, little one? It is spring and I can see the flush of heat along your body. If you are worried about me being gentle, you need not worry—I have been told I am an affectionate and doting paramour.”

The foxling sneered at him, tail pirouetting in irritated circles as he clambered to his feet and strutted towards the trees, making Derek turn to follow him. “And I am supposed to take some lovelorn brood mare’s words at face value?” Derek clambered to an immediate halt, eyebrows rising, heart rate quickening as he got riled up. “An ample cock means little to me and being so endowed I am doubting you have had the need to learn much finesse.” The fox turned to face him and licked his bowed lips, hips swaying.

Incensed and rejected, Derek charged forward, chasing the creature to the base of a tree and then surging up as he braced his forelegs against the trunk and bore down on the foxling. His speckled cock was weighty enough to force the fox to his knees as he hugged the flared tip to his chest and ran nimble fingers around the ridge. Derek’s breath hitched at the feathery touches, but he kept his expression stern as he nickered and fucked forward, mashing the bulbous tip against the fox’s lips and chin. “Such a smart mouth, perhaps I ought put it to good use.”

The foxling’s brows furrowed even as Derek felt his baby erection massaging into his own shaft, such as the creature was straddling him like a log. The fox bared his teeth, but ran them against the engorged flesh, wicked tongue dipping into the urethral fossa, keeping his stormy expression even as he did. Derek gasped softly and lifted a hand to pinch at his stiff nipples, the other flying out to keep balance against the tree. It didn’t take long for him to get fully erect and soon the fox was making wet, obscene noises as Derek secreted slick, hindlegs jittering in pleasure.

The little fox wrapped his legs around Derek’s cock and ground up into him, throwing his head back and groaning as Derek leaked onto his chest, matting the hair that had once been so fluffy. In the close distance, just beyond this small copse of trees, Derek could hear his kin ambling about—racing over the hills, chatting frivolously—and he swelled with pride at the thought of them seeing him subjugate this spirit, of them seeing his prize caught and looking so delectable. Maybe they had thought him silly for pursuing the fox, thought it a plaything, but if they could see the creature like this…

Dropping off him and shimmying a little way up the tree, the stubborn foxling sat himself on the bulb of Derek’s cock and grinned as he rubbed the flared edges against his ass. It only took seconds before he was slick and tacky, hair stuck to his skin in wet whorls. “Are you going to prove me wrong, you great brute?” The little fox wiggled his hips, looking exceedingly smug even as his pupils were blown wide open, tiny tail-hole catching and stretching on the edges of Derek’s cock. “You all talk endlessly of the elegance of your people, how daintily do you think you can fuck me, huh? How much of this garish cock could you stuff inside me till my belly bursts?”

Derek snorted and shook, muscles straining as he tried not to just fuck against the fox’s fur and skin, not to just rub himself off. He stepped tentatively forward, straining to fit between the fox’s ass cheeks, to even begin and test the rim of his rectum. With both hands squeezing him, the fox guided him inside, compressing the spongy flesh enough to ram its way past the muscles before expanding inside the warm, tender embrace of his body.

Derek grunted and groaned, planting both his hands against the tree as his back legs clopped nervously, trying his best to keep still with all the luscious heat wanting to swallow him whole. His balls twitched and jumped and the little fox yipped as Derek greased him even further. His bushy, auburn tail curled round Derek’s cock almost protectively as his claws gouged trails into the bark behind him and his teeth gnashed at the air. His baby pink cock was tapping wetly at his stomach and Derek could see the root of it had started to swell— its pointed, pretty tip spitting.

Derek had never been mounted before and he found himself wondering if he would even feel that canine length inside him, if that bulging knot would even catch the rim of his suckered ass, or if the fox would just fuck against the loose skin until his seed spilled out around the edges, never having made it past the muscle and into his body. His tail jerked and lifted at the thought, baring him to the wind, and without thinking, he surged forward, pushing until he saw the head of his cock bulge out the fox’s pale, delicate stomach.

Even as he let out a long, broken moan, Derek quickly cantered back, though fierce hands around his length kept him from pulling out. “It doesn’t hurt.” The fox was sweating profusely and his chest was heaving, but his golden eyes were glazed over and blissed out. “Don’t stop, please. Fill me up.” He writhed as though his body was sick for it and tried to stick Derek further up with only his hands. “Again, please stretch me again.”

Derek swallowed heavily, but couldn’t find it in him to pull away, couldn’t even pretend like he was weighing the option. His mouth was dry and his face was wet, but his body felt amazing as he pushed forward again, slow enough to really watch and see the point at which the fox’s skin started to stretch, when he could begin to recognize the shape pushing through, when he could feel the skin pull taut against him.

The little fox groaned, and with shaking hands, touched at his protruding stomach, first with careful finger tips, waiting for pain, and then massaging flat palms against the shape when it didn’t come. Derek could only fit something like a third of himself up and into that heated channel, the ridge of his speckled cock never coming close to testing the fox’s ring of muscle, but as the little creature massaged him from the outside and wrapped his legs around Derek’s length, he already found himself quivering.

The little fox bit into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and rubbed at Derek through his stomach with one hand, eyes practically rolling back in his head as the shape moved from the top of his pelvis to the bottom of his sternum. His tiny pink cock, now littered with blue veins and swollen to its greatest size, twitched and jerked, as his fingers played with the delicate tie beneath the knot and he came, soaking himself in watery off-white seed.

Derek cried shamelessly out, loud enough for everyone to hear, as the foxling’s muscles fluttered around him and the sharp, pungent scent of semen hit his nostrils. The little fox would be spilling onto himself for a little while yet to come and watching as his fur matted and his skin got slimy, Derek punched as far into the little creature as he dared, pushing his stomach to lengths beyond even a pregnancy and then followed him over the edge.

Like reverberations against a drum, the taut skin of the fox’s stomach punched up and quivered as Derek shot inside him, coming buckets as it spilled out around his cock and drenched the forest floor. The little fox squirmed fitfully off him and Derek’s stomach clenched, his heart skipping a beat, thinking the spirit had not been pleased, or that he had enough and was going to leave before he had even finished. But all the foxling did was raise Derek’s cockhead back to his face and open his mouth as Derek continued to spill.

The overwhelming flow gushed over his face, into his ears and hair and nostrils. It lacquered his chest and groin and thighs and the little fox coughed and gagged and spluttered through it, swallowing and licking and sucking at Derek. When he was finally done, the poor thing looked like a drowned rat, and yet he was smiling gleefully as he lapped at his skin and suckled at Derek’s rapidly receding dick.

Unable to hold himself longer, Derek dropped from the tree as the little fox scurried beneath his legs, suckling at the shriveled sack of his balls for a moment before clambering up over his ass and onto this back. Derek moved to chew him out, spit profanities at the wicked thing dripping seed all over his spotless coat, but when he twisted his torso to look back, the foxling had curled up at the base of his crest and was lucidly cleaning himself, tail tucked round his ass.

Derek’s face flushed and his heart warmed and when the little creature saw this he smiled beatifically, crawling forward to pepper Derek with tacky, musky kisses, before going back to his ministrations. Derek shook his head and laughed despite himself, wiping at his jaw with his thumb and then suckling his own semen from it. He trotted lightly back over to his group and went right back to not giving two fucks about what anyone thought, even as they all marveled at the cum soaked little critter, riding his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into blatantly shameless porn, though let's be honest, the other stuff I've written doesn't hold much back either. Check out my other pseud for lighter fare and more feels. Follow and prompt me if you'd like at: dream-tempo.tumblr.com or drivenbyadevilshunger.tumblr.com for straight up porny bits.


End file.
